Wheeled trailers are often used for the transportation of utility poles, such as those used by power or telephone companies. The utility poles are transported to the site of erection and unloaded from the trailer. A conventional line truck is typically equipped with a crane for pole-setting operations so that the utility poles can be elevated into position over the holes in which they are to be erected, and lowered into the holes.
The loading of the utility poles upon the trailer is typically performed with the expenditure of a substantial amount of time and labor. Additionally, a conventionally equipped line truck is awkward to maneuver, and is of heavy weight, thus making the use of the truck in soft ground difficult. Still further, in many instances ditches must be crossed, since most power lines are built on the edge of a road right-of-way. Thus, it becomes necessary to move the line truck across the ditch in order that it may be properly positioned to set the pole in its hole.
In view of the shortcomings of the conventional trailers, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wheeled trailer that does not require a line truck for pole setting operations, and is equipped as to permit the loading of utility poles thereon, and the elevation of the utility poles over the holes, as well as the lowering of the utility poles into the holes, with a speed and efficiency which has not heretofore been possible in equipment of this type.
Still another object is to provide a trailer that is suitable not only for the transportation and setting of utility poles of differing lengths and setting, but also for hoisting a hose that can be used to excavate the hole for the utility poles.